I'm a Sinner
by IcyAnimeFan
Summary: When Sans and Papyrus were very young they used to have a happy family. However Sans was born with an unknown condition that eventually cause the family to suffer great loss. Now that Frisk has come and saved the monsters he has joined the family, But unknowingly of everyone Sans' condition has resurfaced and he can't control it. What will he do? Especially when it's Frisk's B-day?
1. Random Apologies

**Sup guys I'm IcyAnimeFan and this is my first fanfiction! It is probably going to be kinda short, I won't be able to update very often but I will try my hardest to update as frequently as possible and I am still working out a schedule for this. So enough nehheheandering around and let's be spa _get_ tiing on with the story ;). P.S the story starts off in the underground and mainly takes place on the surface.**

Sans POV

Baby bones and I were in Grillby's eating some burgers and fries. They were pretty quiet while they were looking around the place, I decided to make a pun. "Hey Baby bones…" they looked up from their burger. "Yeah Sans?" I started chuckling, this kiddo was the cutest thing since kittens in a basket. "There's no reason to be so _Shy_ ren, if you got a question you want to ask me, now's the time." They looked down at their hands folded neatly in their laps with a nervous look. I sighed " _Loox_ here kiddo if it's that big of a deal you can ask- "but they cut me off. "H-how come G-Grillby's d-doesn't have knives?" Normally Grillby's is a pretty noisy place, but when Frisk asked that question everything was _dead_ quite no pun there.

* _Flashback*_ (No one's POV)

"Sans dearie could you be a sweetheart and grab me the carving _knife_?" an unknown figure asks the young skeleton. Said skeleton nods and walks over to the knife block to grab one, and gives it to the unknown figure which begins to chop up vegetables and put them into a pot.

… No. That didn't happen.

"Sans dearie could you be a sweetheart and grab me the carving _knife_?" an unknown figure asks the young skeleton. Said skeleton nods and walks over to the knife block to grab one, His eyes red with murderous DETERMINATION. The short skeleton turned around and ran towards the mysterious figure with the knife in his little bony hands he drew the knife back and-

(Sans POV)

"SANS! Answer me please!" Frisk was screaming at me while shaking me as I popped back to reality with tears running down my skull. Wait a minute, tears? "When did I start crying?" I thought to myself. I shook that question off as I wiped the tears away from my eye sockets "Re-l-lax k-kiddo I'm f-fi-ine." I stuttered just to get the words out. "Was I really crying so hard that I needed to grasp for air?" I thought "What the heck happened?" I accidentally asked aloud "I-I was worried, S-Sans Y-Your e-e-eyes dis-disappeared t-then you burst into tears muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and o-over a-again." Frisk was crying so hard they looked like a tomato. I pulled them into a tight hug and rubbed their back "Relax kiddo it's ok… I'm okay… there's no reason to be alarmed." I said as calm and soothingly as physically possible. After a few minutes I felt their breathing return to normal and they sat up to look at me "It's okay Baby bones really, I'm completely fine. Uh, why don't we hold on 'till tomorrow on the questions 'kay kiddo?" I said as cheerfully as possible, of course it was little forced but sense I'm always smiling it must have seemed real enough.

(No one's POV)

After Sans and Frisk finished their food they walked home quietly, Sans had his arm around Frisk's shoulder which comforted the young human. As they walked through the door of the two skeleton brother's home Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. "Must be training with Undyne. (sigh) Hope they're not in the middle of another cooking session." Sans exhaustedly muttered. After hearing this Frisk made goofy frown, Sans noticed this and laughed "Man your adorable Baby bones, and for that you get to sleep with me on the couch." Frisk began jumping up and down while clapping happily. Being able to sleep with one of their best friends filled them with DETERMINATION. Once they got settled on the couch with their blanket, the two occupants of the small Snowdin home quickly fell asleep. However, just before Sans wander off to dreamland he ever so softly muttered the words "I'm sorry…Mom."


	2. Pancakes and Mysterious Doors

**Hey guys Icy here! Holy Steak in The Shape of Mettaton's Face am I happy! After I got home from school on Monday (or you know if your reading this in the future like next year and stuff 2017 then 2/29/2016 for you.) I logged on and looked at all the Sanstastic input! Seeing even small amounts of support really helps and feel free to put in your 2 cents, I will gladly take them into consideration! Now let's get it Aar _on._ P.S. I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does (Really wish I did though)**

(No one's POV)

Not to long after the two sets of lazy-bones from Grillby's had gone to sleep Papyrus cheerfully as always announced his arrival just as he opened the door. "NEH-HEH-HEH! BROTHER, TINY HUMAN I HAVE RETURNED HOME FROM MY TRAINING WITH UNDYNE!" However, even with how truly loud Papyrus was it did not even remotely stir the two figures that had taken up residents on the couch in the slightest. Papyrus was extremely confused by the lack of a terrible joke or pun from his brother that, had Papyrus have any skin he would be jumping right out of it when he heard a loud, deep, and rumbling snore. "YOWIE ZOWIE! I THINK THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE HOUSE! I MUST CALL SANS RIGHT AWAY!" With this Papyrus pulled out his cellphone and dialed Sans' phone number. After a few rings on his end Papyrus began to hear a quite buzzing sound from underneath him, he quizzically looked down to see a large, blue, ball of fuzz that he recognized as his brother and quickly ended his call. "OH MY GOOODNESS I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I COULDN'T IDENTIFY MY OWN BROTHER'S SNORING! I FEEL ASHAMED WITH MYSELF! TONIGHT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THINKING UP WAYS TO AMEND THIS TERIBLE CALAMITY!" And with that he bent over to kiss his elder brother's head and hurriedly ran upstairs and threw himself into his racecar bed without a second thought.

(Sans POV)

Dark. Dark, Darker, yet Darker. I was in a cold and dark abyss walking aimlessly for god, who knows how long? All I was doing at the moment was walking around like an idiot, I decided to keep walking until I ran into something with a loud "Oof!" It was a door, but not just any door, it was the door to my house. "Why is the door to my freaking house here?" I thought aloud to no one in particular as I ran my hand down the fine details of the door. It took me a moment thinking about why my fucking door was here before I realized, there's children's laughter coming from the others side of the door.

(No one's POV)

Frisk had been awoken by the enticing smell of something sweet. They walked into the kitchen to find that it was Papyrus, he had received no more than five hours of sleep when he literally sprung out of his bed with his idea to "AMEND THIS CALAMITY." His idea, was to make chocolate-chip pancakes. Luckily he has reading from the book and not trying to figure it out on his own. Frisk had a large grin on their face as they thought about eating pancakes with Papyrus and Sans for breakfast. As another wave of pancake-y goodness wafted through the air, Frisk decided to take a shower, while they were showering they started to think up more questions for Sans, this filled them with DETERMINATION.

(Sans POV)

I waited there with my head against the door listening for something else on the other side besides the laughter. Listening for WHAT though? I have no clue right now, ANYTHING I guess now at this point. I kept waiting, listening for any other sound than the laughter. I waited for what felt like an hour and was ready to walk away until, I started to hear something else…. A women's soft humming. Needless to say, hearing that humming gave me the DETERMINATION to force my way through the neatly carved door and see who was laughing and humming.

* _Flashback* (No one's POV)_

"Rock aby Pappy in the treetop, when the wind blows the bone cradle will rock. When the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and I'll be there to catch you I won't let you fall." The young Sans sang to his 4-year-old brother Papyrus while gently swaying back and forth to give the illusion of gentle movement. Once the small skeleton toddler fell asleep Sans slowly bent over and gently kissed his brother's skull before leaving his room. "Goodnight Pappy, I love you." Sans whispered as he shut the bedroom door. He then proceeded downstairs to greet his parents. "Well?" The infamous scientist Sans called his father asked. "Pappy's out like a light, what about mom?" the young skeleton child asked. "Your mother has already retired for the night as well." Gaster said "Shall we head to the lab for some tests?" he asked the young Sans.

 **Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddd there you guys have it! Chapter 3 is coming up soon! What will Gaster and Sans do in the lab? Who is Sans' mother? Will Papyrus actually make good pancakes? Find out next in I'm a Sinner.**


	3. Determination and Something Good

**Heeeeeeeeyyyyy guys I'm back! Isn't it great TIBIA me? Lol JK you guys are the great ones. Aaaaaannnnnyyyywaaaayyyyy I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying I'm a Sinner and your support so far has been SUPER Sanstastic! So without further ado, here's Chapter 3 of I'm a Sinner.**

* _Flashback* (No one's POV)_

"Identification please?" The computer asked the skeleton scientist and his apprentice son. "W.D. Gaster" Said skeleton stated with a monotone voice into the small, skinny, microphone. "Welcome back, Gaster" The computer responded in recognition of the royal scientist as the metal doors slid open to Gaster's Hotland lab. "Identification please?" The computer asked again "Sans" The small skeleton responded. After he said his name red lights began flashing and alarms chiming "Given name is unknown, please try again." The computer retorted. Sans sadly sighed at this, as he remembered he wasn't allowed to be called 'Sans' at the lab. "Alright, let's try this again." He silently muttered to himself. "Identification please?" The computer asked once more "W.D.G. S-1" Sans answered this time very sadly as he finished his response. "Welcome back, W.D.G S-1" The computer said this time as the metal doors opened.

"Please take a seat on the testing table Volunteer A." Gaster said over the PA system. The volunteer himself was a tall, brown rabbit in aquamarine scrubs with blue eyes and a small smile on his face. As he sat down on the table Gaster began talking again "I apologize for the poor state the lab is currently in Volunteer A, but it has to do for now I suppose." The lab itself was actually quite small compared to the actual building it sat in. To one side of the room was the large, glass window that looked into the room where Gaster sat watching. To another side was the pair of double doors that lead to the outside hallway where Sans was preparing the equipment. Inside the room itself each wall was decorate ceiling to floor with plain white tiles and from the ceiling hung four lamps that got dimmer and darker the higher the ceiling went.

"Sans do you have the equipment ready?" Gaster asked his son as he walked through the double doors wearing his own scrubs and lab coat with some very interesting tools on a rack with wheels. "Hot and ready pop!" the young skeleton apprentice chimed with enthusiasm. "Good, then let's start off with strapping Volunteer A to the testing table." The elder scientist responded. The small skeleton child did as he was instructed to do and carefully tighten the straps around the volunteer's wrist and ankles as tight as they could be without being uncomfortable. "Ready?" Sans asked the tall rabbit he had just restrained. "Ready as I'll ever be!" he chimed enthusiastically. "Great, now San- W.D.G. S-1 please pick up the vile of DETERMINATION." He stated after correcting himself. Sans quietly sighed as he knew that even his own father was restricted from using his son's given name. Still he carried on, slowly drawing the syrupy liquid from its vile with a quite large, needle. "Good, now W.D.G. S-1 prepare the selected area for the injection." Sans gently put the needle back on the rack and grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a dabbing sponge. He walked over to the restrained rabbit and wiped the alcohol soaked sponge over the exposed inside of the volunteer's elbow. "Area is prepared for the injection dad!" Sans called to his father while waving to him. "Great now grab the serum and inject Volunteer A with it." Gaster stated in a monotone voice.

"Will do dad." Sans chimed in response as he reclaimed the large needle that held the DETERMINATION needed for the experiment. He walked back toward Volunteer A with such a hopeful look in his eyelights, that it almost appeared that his eyelights were getting bigger inside his skull. "Stay still okay?" Sans told the middle aged rabbit. "Got it." He replied "Okay, deep breaths and…" Sans told Volunteer A as he slowly pushed the needle into his arm and drained the contents of the needle into the rabbit's bloodstream and stepped back. "Good job W.D.G. S-1 now we wait for the DETERMINATION to take hold." Gaster announced over the P.A. system.

(No one's POV)

"HERE YOU GO TINY HUMAN, ENJOY THE FLUFFY DELICIOUSNESS THAT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HOME-MADE PANCAKES!" The tall skeleton in orange cheered as he set a tall plate of pancakes on the table in front of Frisk. The small child clapped their hands in excitement with a large smile on their face as they smelled the fluffy breakfast that had just been placed in front of them. "AND I ALMOST FORGOT!" Papyrus yelped as he ran back into the kitchen to grab the 'forgotten item'. "HERE IS YOUR EATING UTENSIL TINY HUMAN!" The tall skeleton in orange chimed as he gave Frisk a fork. They happily accepted the fork and began eating their pancakes…. And they were DELICIOUS! Frisk started rapidly eating their pancakes and was almost half way done when they heard a large "THUD!" come from behind them. Frisk slowly turned around in their chair to see that Sans had fallen off the couch in a large heap of blankets and pillows yet, was still sound asleep.

Frisk had a worried expression on their face when Papyrus chimed "DO NOT WORRY TINY HUMAN! MY BROTHER IS PERFECTLY SAFE WRAPPED UP IN ALL OF THOSE FABRICS! AND BESIDES IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR MY BROTHER TO FALL OF THE COUCH OR OUT OF HIS BED WHILE I MAKE BREAKFAST!" This made Frisk calm down and in fact actually made them chuckle a little at the idea of Sans being able to sleep through anything, this filled them with DETERMINATION. "STILL THOUGH… IT IS SOME-WHAT UNUSUAL… MY BROTHER IS NORMALLY NOT ASLEEP FOR THIS LONG… I... I WONDER WHAT HE COULD POSSIBLY BE DREAMING ABOUT FOR HIM TO BE ASLEEP FOR THIS LONG…" Papyrus calmly wondered aloud.

 **Aaannnnndddd there you guys have! Chapter 3 is completed Thank you so much for your support it really goes a long way for me to be able to create something so many of guys out there like! Also, special thanks to Salkeya for helping me get the idea of this chapter, you rock Salkeya! P.S. Don't forget if you guys have ANY ideas ANY IDEAS AT ALL for this story feel free to PM me any time and tell me what ideas you have!**


	4. Determination Pt2

**Hoi! I'm IcyAnimeFan and dis is…. Da chaptor 4 of Ima Sinner! (*Pushes Temmie off of chair*) Alright, Hey guys and welcome back (for real this time) to I'm a Sinner! I'm super-duper blooper excited about this chapter I've really been recycling this idea for a little while now of what happens when a really strong monster (Fake Cough) Sans! Gets a dosage of DETERMINATION. I'll let you guys decide if it fits or not in this story and if it doesn't fit here I MIGHT make another story off of that. Sound fair? Okay now let's get it _AarON._**

* _Flashback* (No one's POV)_

They waited….

And waited….

And waited some more…. _But nothing happened…._

Eventually Sans was beginning to worry that he had done something wrong in the procedure. All the while, Gaster was wondering if he had miscalculated a variable in the experiment and was busily checking and re-checking his notes and calculations. "Dad, do you think I did something wrong?" The frail skeleton child asked his genius scientist father. "IMPOSSIBLE! I checked and double checked the variables for your procedure and made a checklist for today, you did everything perfectly." Gaster reassured his child apprentice "Are you saying that _you the royal scientist_ did something wrong dad?" Sans asked with tears beginning to form in his eye sockets. Gaster laughed at his own son's disbelief "Hahaha, just because I'm the _royal_ scientist doesn't mean I can't make mistakes like a regular scientist does. Being the royal scientist just means that I work for King Asgore rather than an ordinary lab." He explained to Sans. As he was explaining what being royal scientist meant Sans face began to light up in cheer with his father's reassurance. "Now, let's see…" Gaster added while checking his notes. "Why don't you, re-fill the needle and give Volunteer A half that dose to start?" He asked of his elder child. "Got it dad." Sans replied with a newfound understanding of what a scientist really was in his tone.

Sans cheerfully picked up the large needle and replenished the dosage of DETERMINATION for Volunteer A. However, what Gaster and Sans were not noticing, was the fact that Volunteer A's muscular build had increased and was furiously trying to escape his bindings. "Okay, stay still one more time alrig-?" Sans attempted to ask Volunteer A before he cut himself off at the site that lay before his eye sockets… Volunteer A had frayed the table straps so far that they were no more than leather threads barely connected to the table. "What the…" Sans quietly questioned as he took a few more steps closer to his "patient", needle still in his boney grasp. This Sans quickly found to be a _grave_ mistake.

With speed so fast Sans was not even able process, Volunteer A broke through his bindings and threw his arm at Sans with all his strength it sent the small skeleton child flying across the room into the right hand wall with a large "Crack!" from the white tiles. Gaster had heard all the commotion and turned around just in time to see that his son had been sent flying. "SAAAANNNNSSS!" he screamed at the top of his non-existent lungs as he pounded on the glass. After a long moment in pain, Sans was finally able to get himself onto his knees. However, with every life- showing breath he took, he felt thousands of painful invisible shards stabbing him throughout his abdomen. He looked down to where his small, boney hand was and to his horror to see multiple pieces of smashed glass and a strange red fluid in his grasp. "What the… but… skeletons don't-" Sans was about to question himself before abruptly cutting himself off with a horrific realization…... The red liquid in his hand was not blood but in fact, the liquid form of DETERMINATION the two skeleton scientists had been experimenting with. "SANS LOOK OUT!" he heard his father scream out to him in fear/panic as he looked up to see just in time that Volunteer A had completely escaped his leather bindings and was now carrying the table well above his head.

Sans willed himself to stand up, as he was beginning to fade out of consciousness he prepared himself to _fight._ In a split second decision Sans narrowly dodged the large, metal table that had been thrown at him and stumbled over himself at his sudden stop. Sans' mind suddenly became very clouded and heavy as thoughts from his subconscious that he did not like began to take control 'He's a lost cause', 'I'll kill him', 'Fast and easy', 'NO MERCY!' As these thoughts continued to swim through his mind, the more appealing they became to the small skeleton child. With a long blink from his eye sockets, his white, bouncy, innocent eyelights became replaced with red, cold, murderous ones. "Hehehe…" the small child chuckled evilly "You know… you should have sat still longer… daddy and I weren't done playing with you yet…" Sans spat at Volunteer A as he spawned at sharp pointed bone from his magic and aimed for Volunteer A's mid-section "Oh well, that's too bad… as dad puts it… another one _bites the dust."_ He gripped the sharp bone in his hands and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, he pulled back and… -1000 appeared over Volunteer A's head as the little green bar in between him and Sans ran all the way to 0. Sans' eye sockets began to tear up as his eyelights returned to normal and soon followed Sans collapsing onto his knees crying in agony as Volunteer A slowly faded away into dust.

(No one's POV)

Frisk carried a worried expression on their face once more. It had been a little over half an hour sense Papyrus had told them to remain calm about Sans' prolonged sleeping and still Sans had yet to wake from his dream…. Or rather, his nightmare. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Papyrus hollered towards the ceiling. "WHY HAS MY BROTHER CEASED TO AWAKEN?! I AM STARTING TO GET ANNOYED AT MY BROTHER'S RAW LAZYINESS!" Papyrus began to complain to himself about the fact that Sans was still sleeping. Frisk was wondering the same thing as Papyrus, not just because Sans was not awake yet… there was another reason for Frisk's worriment, they had noticed that Sans had begun crying in his sleep and he had pulled himself into a semi-ball.

* _Flashback* (Sans POV)_

"What did I just do?" I remember asking myself as I just sat and watched as the tall brown rabbit in front me faded away with tears endlessly running down my skull. About a moment later I found myself in the loving embrace of my dad, I began to cry harder. Dad started to slowly pet my skull when he said "Shhh… shh... everything is okay Sans… your safe now." That was the final nail in the emotional coffin for me, I hugged my dad like my life depended on it and began furiously crying into his shoulder. We stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, but the trauma wasn't done yet. In an instant, pain spread throughout my entire body. I rolled myself into a tight ball as I felt like I had been set on fire. Then, without warning two large blue octopus like tentacles shot out of my back and wrapped themselves around my dad. It was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life and the most fearful I had ever been. "DAAAAAD!" I screamed as he was thrown across the room like he weighed nothing. He stood back up and walked over towards me with open arms "No, dad stay away from me!" I cried out to him, but he didn't listen. He spoke softly as he was inches away from me. "There's nothing to be afraid of Sans, you won't kill me. I know your better than that Sans." I tried to move away from him but there was nowhere for me to go and moments later I was once again, in my dad's caring arms. "Take deep breaths Sans," I did what he told me to do. "There you go… nice and slow." I kept doing this for a few minutes and eventually, the blue tentacles disappeared into my back where they came from. After that, without warning my dad collapsed onto his knees with me still in his embrace. My eye sockets had become floodgates of tears from everything that had happened that day, and I still can remember my sobbing attempt of a request to my father. "C-c-can w-we stop f-f-for t-today d-dad?" I barely choked it out. "Yes, Sans I believe that today will be enough testing for quite a while." He accepted kindly, and with that we packed up our notes and headed home from the lab.

 **… OOOHHH Boy was this hard to type! Hopefully you enjoyed this latest chapter of I'm a Sinner! Also for more action from Sinner!Sansy go read Salkeya's fanfiction called Sanctuary For All & Q&A It's really good and sure to put a smile on your face! Trust me you won't regretii it over spaghetti! P.S. I will also be posting Ch.5 later this week to make up for the late post!**


	5. Grillby's and Question Time

**Hello there beauties! I'm IcyAnimeFan and I'm FABULOUS! *I slam the door open* (METTATON! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU NARCISSISTIC ROBOT!) *Literally kicks Mettaton out of the house* Ugh, first it was Temmie now it's Mettaton… what next?! Anyway, hey guys! So… This chapter will be a kind of "relief chapter", basically lightening the story's atmosphere without completely changing the feel of the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

(Sans POV)

I sighed "Man, that was one heck of a 'dream'." I thought to myself. Then I realized something, "Why am I _looxing_ at the ceiling?" I accidentally joked aloud when I was suddenly lifted by brother. "OH, MY GOODNESS SANS! YOU HAVE FINALLY AWAKENED FROM YOUR NAP!" I smelled something sweet and looked over Papyrus' shoulder to see that Frisk was eating pancakes. "Uh, good morning kiddo! How'd you sleep?" I asked them. "I slept great Sans! Plus, I thought of some more questions!" They cheerfully replied. "Okay, go ahead shoot!" I said mischievously "OKAY SANS, I HAVE A QUESTION. WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING FOR SO LONG?!" Papyrus practically screamed at me. I shrugged nonchalantly "Guess I was just like a bike; I was _too tired."_ That made Papyrus put me down on the spot "OH MY GOD SANS ICANNOTBELIEVEYOUMADEAPUNSOEARLYTHISMORNING!" He was so mad that his rant sounded like an entire word. I just couldn't stop myself from laughing at Papyrus, Baby bones even started laughing too. Though I suppose that it's due to the bad pun I made. I walked over to Frisk while they were still laughing. "So, what's that you got there, Baby bones?" I asked referring to the obvious plate of pancakes in front of them. They set their fork down on their plate and responded with "Papyrus made these AMAZING chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast!" If Frisk didn't have cheeks I was sure that they could have smiled wider than me. "Hmmm… Wow! Papyrus, Frisk says that you actually made something good! Is this true?" I called to Papyrus as he was stomping upstairs. I don't know what he was so excited about but it definitely put a smile on his face. He turned around on the spot with a happy/shocked expression on his face with a very long gasp escaping his 'throat'. "OH MY GOODNESS! YES, SANS MY PANCAKES ARE TRULY WORTHY OF THE TITLE GREAT!" He cheered as he walked me over to the kitchen table and sat me down in the chair next to Frisk. They then proceeded to whisper to me "Do you want to answer my questions over at Grillby's later?" They asked as Papyrus put a plate of pancakes in front of me. "HEAR YOU GO DEAR BROTHER! ENJOY THE SWEET FLUFFINESS THAT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS' PANCAKES!" He chimed proudly. I laughed "Hehehe, okay Pappy I'm sure I will." I happily replied as I picked up my fork. "By the way kiddo, sure questions at Grillby's sounds great." I whispered back to Frisk and began to devour my pancakes. Boy, was I hungry.

 _*Later that day* (Sans POV)_

"Psst… Sans! Can we go to Grillby's now?" I heard the kid ask as they were lightly nudging me. I opened my eyes in response to the kid's question, they smiled. "God, why does this kid have to be so damn cute?" I asked myself in thought form. Frisk started jumping up and down once I sat up and started stretching, I yawned and jumped out of my sentry station. "Yeah sure Baby bones, Grillby's and questioning time." I answered as I grabbed their small hand and we began running towards the town "Ready to take a shortcut?" I called behind me as we kept running "MHM!" they hummed in assurance as I activated my magic eye "Ready? 3…2…1…NOW!" I called as there was a bright blue flash of light and there we were, standing right outside of Grillby's. I heard a quiet moan from behind me and turned around to see Baby bones doubled over looking like they were ready to hurl. "Heh, c'mon Baby bones let's go you wanted some Grillby's right?" I asked them. They then stood strait up with a _DETERMINED_ look in their eyes _"_ Let's do this thing!"they cheered as they walked past me and opened the door to Grillby's.

Once we walked through that door all eyes were immediately on me. Man, if looks could kill I would've been obliterated where I stood. But Frisk and I kept walking anyways and took our seats. "Good afternoon Sans, Frisk. I assume you'll be having your usual?" The fire monster everyone in Snowdin knew as Grillby casually asked as if we weren't being death-stared at. "Sure thing buddy, thanks!" I replied calmly as Grillby walked back into the kitchen to prepare our food. I leaned on my elbow against the counter and mentally prepared myself for Frisk's questions. "So, what's on your mind kiddo?" I asked them. "Well, um I uh…" they stuttered at first but then they finally got ahold on their words. "Um… How old are you and Papyrus?" they asked embarrassedly. "Me? I'm 33 and Papyrus is about 25 years old." I swiftly answered. They nodded in careful understanding "Uh, okay next question. Hmm, why do you like ketchup so much Sans?" I scoffed at that and started laughing "C'mon Kiddo is that even a real question? Here I'll tell ya, cause it's delicious!" I jokingly chimed. That definitely got a bunch of laughs from 'the death-stare squad' behind us and tremendously lightened the atmosphere of the place. "Alright, hit me with another one Frisk." I forced through fits of laughter.

After a few more minutes of answering Frisk's questions, Grillby came back out with our food. "Here you two are, one usual." He chimed as he set down the two plates in front of us, one small burger for Frisk and a medium plate of fries for the both of us. As always, I picked up the bottle ketchup that Grillby set out on the counter for me. At that point it felt as if the atmosphere leveled itself out and returned to the normal homey feel it always held. "Okay, one last question Sans alright?" Baby bones eventually spoke up after a while in silence. I shrugged as I kept drinking ketchup as a form of 'sure, go ahead' response. They looked down at their hands folded in their lap again with the same nervous look on their face as yesterday. "Oh no, not again…" I thought while I put the bottle of ketchup back down on the counter. As much as I didn't want the question to escape the kid's lips it came out anyway. "So, how come Grillby's doesn't have knives?" the asked me full of innocence.

(No one's POV)

As soon as the words left Frisk's mouth, the atmosphere of Grillby's changed for the second time that day. From a family friendly atmosphere to the type of atmosphere you would experience at someone's funeral, if this were the case it would Sans' funeral as every eye in the small restaurant was on him. "Oh god, what do I say?" Sans thought as beads of sweat began to form on his skull. For Sans, he had two options… The first one he hated, tell them _exactly what happened_ that removed knives from Grillby's restaurant and betray Frisk's trust in not only him, but all monsters in the Underground. It was that or the second option which was better by comparison but not perfect. This second option was to tell only _half_ of the reason why Grillby's had no knives. "So… It's either the betraying truth or the half-honest lie." Sans thought with blank eyes, knowing full-well that what he responded with would greatly affect the way Frisk saw monsters. Sans took a long glance at Frisk who returned his stare with a small, innocent smile. Sans then turned his head to the small rack that held the miniature versions of Grillby's menu, he picked one up and looked it over. After a minute of looking over the menu Sans knew _exactly_ what he wanted to say.

"So, you want to know why Grillby's doesn't have any knives huh?" Sans restated Frisk's question. This immediately made the air tighten around all of the occupants in the small but homey restaurant. "Well kiddo, I'll uh, I'll give it to ya straight." Sans purposely said to make the air tighten more. He handed the mini-menu to Frisk and began pointing at all the available items Grillby sold. "Do you see anything on this menu that you would eat with a knife buddy?" he cheerfully asked the small child. Frisk briskly shook their head 'no' in response whilst continuing to look at the small menu. "Well except for maybe the cake." They chimed cutely with a bigger smile than before. "Whaa? No way kiddo! You eat cake with a fork silly head!" Sans joked about Frisk's rebuttal. This made not only the atmosphere dramatically change from funeral to carnival in the blink of an eye, but also sparked a huge wave of laughter from the monsters who were worried about what Sans would tell Frisk.

"So in short, Grillby doesn't have knives because of what he serves on his menu?" Frisk asked the older skeleton brother in front of him. "Yup, that's right kiddo!" Said skeleton brother replied with his permanent grin seeming to get wider. "Right, well I better get going to Waterfall now." Frisk told everyone as they were walking towards the door. "Aww, your leaving already?" One of the monsters who was sitting in a booth asked the small child. "Yup, I gotta go face Asgore sooner or later!" They chimed with DETERMINATION in their tone. "Alright, Baby bones have fun on your adventure and don't forget to _loox_ around while you at it!" Sans joked as Frisk was exiting the restaurant. A little while later Sans decided to head home and nag Papyrus with more puns but no before asking Grillby to 'put it on his tab'. This in turn, sparked a joke from the fire monster. "Hey Sans before you leave… Knock knock." He called to said skeleton. Said skele-bro stopped right in tracks to accept Grillby's joke. "Who's there?" he snickered. " _Juan_ " Grillby replied with an ever presenting smile on his face. "Juan who?" Sans responded trying to hold back his laughter. " _Juan_ are you going to pay your tab?!" Grillby half laughed and half yelled at Sans as he left the restaurant. "Eventually!" Sans hollered back.

 **Aaaannnndddd there you guys go Ch.5 is done! Hope you like how I did this chapter and unless your reading this in the future Happy Easter! Unless you're in the future have a great Day/Afternoon/Night!**


	6. Bullying and the Secret Graveyard

**H-hey g-guys I-icy A-anim-me Fan here a-and t-this is chapter 6 o-of I-I'm a S-sinner. (I walk into room and is shocked) Alphys not you too! *Picks up Alphys and puts her outside with Mettaton and Temmie* Okay. So hey guys and welcome back to I'm a Sinner! Like Alphys mentioned earlier, this is chapter 6. Thanks guys and enjoy! Oh! P.S. this chapter will contain scenes of bullying and attempted suicide… you have been warned.**

(Sans' POV)

"Eventually" was right. Eventually I would see Frisk again walking around Waterfall looking astonished at every new thing. It was really cute watching Frisk's reaction to new things and monsters. I could tell that, when it came to monsters they definitely weren't _Shyren_ about approaching us _._ Frisk is an amazing kid, some of the younger monsters came over to them to play. They looked so cute together and got along so well… 'If only that could have been the same for me' I thought.

 _(Flashback) (No one's POV)_

"C'mon out Sansy _Pansy_ we just wanna play with you." The 14-year-old light brown, rabbit monster called out to said small skeleton. The small 10-year old Sans was hiding behind a large rock to escape the school bullies torment. Sans couldn't take any more of their insults and was silently weeping behind the rock. "Found ya runt!" another white rabbit monster cried out as he picked up Sans by the scruff of his shirt. "I got him Ronnie!" The white rabbit called to the first. The light brown rabbit began to walk over to the two while congratulating the white rabbit. "Nice job Dylan! Elliot, Johnny we got the runt get over here!" He called to the other monsters to get their attention. A moment later two more monsters ran up to join the two rabbits and Sans. The first one was a dog monster that looked like a Shih Tzu who appeared to be out of breath. "*Gasp* I'm here, I'm here!" He panted as he took in huge gulps of the cold Snowdin air. "There you are Elliot! You know you don't have to run at top speed right?" Ronnie questioned the Shih Tzu dog monster. "Can you please put me down?" Sans tried to ask the older monsters. Dylan shook Sans around as if he were a doll "Be quiet _Pansy_ we're the ones who get to talk!" he yelled at the young skeleton. "I'm sorry…" Sans quietly apologized to the older monster who treated him as no more than a little girl's dolly. He started to silently cry again.

(Sans' POV)

I shook the memory away and continued to watch the kids play. Their game of ball had quickly escalated into a mud ball fight and they were all laughing and having a good time. 'laughing…' I thought. Another memory popped up. I was surrounded by all sorts of monsters a few years older than me, they were all pointing at me. They were _laughing_ at me, taunting me, making me feel worthless. All because I was as smart as them, only a few years younger. "What's wrong shorty? Walk over to the wrong classroom?" I heard someone yell, everyone started to laugh even more. I could feel the hot tears running down my skull. "Go back to elementary school smartass you don't belong here!" Someone else insulted as they threw a book at my head. I could have easily dodged it; I just didn't have the strength to. "What ass? He doesn't have one!" Another person shrieked in a fit of laughter, everyone was howling in humor. I hated it; I hated _them_. I took off, I ran as fast and as far as my legs could carry me. I eventually collapsed in the snow behind a warm building I would soon come to know as Grillby's. Continuing to cry I grabbed a gym sock out of my backpack and bit down on it. 'Maybe I can just make it all go away…No one will care if there's just another pile of dust in the snow…It won't matter if I die, time will just continue moving forward without me.' I had originally thought that was the way everyone saw me. Just another waste of magic, another worthless collection of dust. I spawned a sharp bone and aimed it for my soul 'No more hurting' I thought. I pulled the bone back and shot it for my soul closing my eyes as I waited for death. But it never came, it never came because just as I was about to stab myself…Someone came out and saw me. It was a fire monster wearing large, round glasses and looked about the same age as me. He held in his hand a bag of trash and was staring down at me in awe.

"W-what are you doing?" He quietly asked me. I looked away from him and down at the sharp bone in my hands. I threw it down in the snow and muttered "Tryrin' to dust myself." Once again I felt the tears begin to run down my skull. I heard the young fire monster gasp in shock as he walked over to me. "Why are you trying to dust yourself?" He asked me nervously. I tensed up and looked up slowly to him. "'Cuz I have no friends and everyone hates me." I spat upsetly. The fire monster looked to building and then back to me. "I'll be your friend!" He chimed happily. I flinched at his offer. "Really?!" I almost screamed in pure joy. He smiled, "Of course! I'm Grillby what's your name?" he asked as he gave me his hand to help me up. I took his hand and stood up "Uh, my name's Sans" I answered as we entered the building. I sat down at the counter as Grillby went into the back. "Just, sit there for a minute I'll be right back." He told me calmly and I complied. I looked around the small restaurant taking in every detail, I was so amazed that I almost didn't hear Grillby come back with some food. "Here you go, one small burger with a side of fries!" He announced proudly as he set down the plate on the counter in front of me. "Thanks." I quietly replied as I started eating. "Your very welcome boyo!" A deep, kind voice replied this time. I looked up in confusion with fries in my mouth. It was another fire monster who had a large build and looked to be in his mid-30's or so. He wore a black tuxedo with a red apron on top, he also wore a pair of glasses but his were smaller. "I've heard from my son here, that you two are now friends!" He boomed cheerfully. I nodded my head and swallowed the food in my mouth. "Yes, sir. Uh, and your name is?" I asked almost awestricken at his friendly demeanor "Oh, the name's Blazen kiddo! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" He calmly replied as he stuck out his hand. I shook his hand. "My name's Sans, nice to meet you too sir." I turned away and looked toward the door. 'I need to get Papyrus and go home.' I thought to myself. "Something on your mind Sans?" Blazen asked me. I turned back to my food and began to wolf it down. I shook my head. "No sir, just thinking about my baby brother." I replied in between bites of food. "Oh, really? What's his name and how old is he?" Blazen calmly asked me with a slight look of confusion on his brow. "Oh, his name is Papyrus and he's two years old." I quietly murmured. Blazen smiled "Well, he's awful young isn't he-?" He tried to ask but was cut off. I tensed up as the glass door of the dinner slammed open and I heard someone scream. "Hey guys, I found him!"

I buried my face in my hands, praying that they would let me off easy since they already picked on me earlier. "Hey buddy! Why'd ya run off on us like that? You had us real worried!" Those were the things a few older monsters said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked down at my backpack, my eyes black as night from pure anger. Blazen walked around the counter over to the bullies from my school. "Excuse me and you are?'" He asked with confusion. One of the girls spoke, she was a light brown almost tan rabbit with bright green eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a black tank-top with 'Whatever' on it in big, pink letters. "Well, isn't it obvious?" She started snobbishly. I grew furious from listening to her bullshit, I wanted to shut her up. I wanted to shut _all of_ _them_ up. "We're clearly his frie…" she continued but I didn't let her finish. "They're the assholes from my damn school." I interjected furiously. All eyes were on me and everyone was shocked. The girl started to stutter "S-sans, what a-are you talking about? We've been…" But I cut her off again. "Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch." I heard several monsters gasp at what I had just said. The female rabbit dropped her façade faster than you could blink. "What did you just say to me you little shithead?" she spat as she marched up to me. Blazen walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, I'm going to have you and your friends to leave." He said sternly. The girl brushed his hand off. "I'm not going to answer to you, _grandpa!"_ she spat at him mockingly. Blazen was unfazed by her remark. He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his chin level, he was not going to put up with them. "It was not a request; it was a _demand_." The girl looked at Blazen in shock. "B-b-but..." She tried to object but failed. "No butts except yours out the door." Blazen spat as he pointed to the door. "Now get out, your all banned." He snarled as he began to drag the girl by her ears out the door. "Stop, this isn't fair! You can't do this! Let me go!" The girl screamed and whined while flailing around like a 5-year-old. The others didn't hesitate to leave as Blazen threw the girl out furiously. Blazen turned around to face Grillby and I, he smiled warmly. "T-thank you B-blazen." I stuttered in appreciation as I looked up to him. He waved his hand in a circular motion. "Nonsense, it was nothing really!" He chimed. He looked at us with a wink. "If you boys ever need anything just say the word!" He boomed boisterously and he walked back into the kitchen.

(No one's POV)

Sans sighed as the memories; good and bad, faded away into nothingness. Sans looked back over to the kids and Frisk still enjoying their mud ball fight. A couple more monsters had joined in to the dirty battle. Some of the newer monsters had hidden behind the echo flowers, Sans noticed this and laughed. "When you think about it, the echo flowers are a pretty _sound_ hiding spot." He joked with his impossible wink. Sans looked around, everyone was too engrossed in their game to notice anything. Including Sans sneaking off into the darkness of Waterfall. Sans walked along the cave dragging his hand on the walls as the sounds of childish screaming and laughs faded more and more the further along he went. Eventually, Sans found himself in the piano room. He walked over to the piano and let his phalanges slid along the smooth oak wood of the large musical instrument. He looked at the blank wall and sighed as he took his place in front of the piano. He set his hands on the infamous black and white keys of the classical instrument, Sans took in a deep breath and began to play. He knew the song from memory, by heart, _from love_. An unbreakable bond that stood the test of time, however was unfortunately severed by a lifelong _curse_ that could not be ridden of. That was what the song was, a forgotten memory that did not want to resurface but was always forced to as a sickly reminder to Sans. A few tears began to form in Sans' eye sockets as he continued to play. However, these tears were not from trauma or fear, these were tears of _grief_. As the golden sound of the piano rang in Sans' head, several memories began to flood through. Some were good, some were bad, some happy, and others sad. But no matter the memory or event they all had one common thread binding them all together. _Family._

Once Sans finished his golden melody of memories a door in the wall opened. However, this wasn't the same door that lead to the artifact room, this door was on the opposite wall to the right. This door lead down a dimly lit hallway to a place of peace, it was also however a place of _darkness_. Sans welcomed the eerie darkness as it was what helped define him. In this room of conflicts laid three graves, two for the people who showed Sans love, compassion, and taught him almost everything he knew. The other one was for the monster who unlocked the gate to Sans' insanity, the one who made Sans realize he enjoyed watching people writhe in pain. Sans walked over to the grave in the middle. It was a beautiful grave made entirely of white marble and held a small statue of a female angle in a long, flowing dress; she was slightly bent over as she was handing what appeared to be a soul to a young skeleton monster. Sans looked down to read the epitaph.

'Here lies: Cecilia "Lucida" Gaster. "A caring mother who met a sad end from the thing she loved most."

Sans fell to his knees and let the tears fall freely from his sockets. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Sans uttered as he pounded the soft dirt that he had pressed his skull against. He repeated himself over and over for what felt like hours but in real time was probably only a few minutes. After a while of crying Sans felt a sharp pain in his upper back, he balled himself up in an attempt to ease the pain. No matter how much Sans didn't want this it happened anyways and two large, tentacle-like appendages shot out of his back as he roared in agony. Sans completely collapsed onto his front engulfed in pain cursing the limbs he was accidentally given. He felt the limbs move around as if they had minds of their own, but they didn't. Sans could control them on two level of mind power, consciousness and sub-consciousness. The latter of the two seemed to be in play as Sans felt one of the limbs pick up a small, flat object and brought it over to him. "Stupid goddamn Synapsis" Sans growled under his breath as the blue tentacle limb dropped the object on top of him. It was a picture frame, Sans quickly realized this as he saw the picture inside. It was an old picture of Sans, Papyrus, their father W.D. Gaster and…Their mother Cecilia. They all looked so happy and joyful in front of the large field of echo flowers. "This place is so beautiful; I think I would like to be buried here one day." Sans' mother's words rang in his head. Sans sat up and looked at the marble grave with the picture still in his hands. "Well mom, looks like you got your wish." He whispered as tears fell down his skull.


	7. A Blast from the Past

**HELLO EVERYBODY I AM THE MARVELOUS ICYANIMEFAN! AND WE ARE BACK WITH MORE I'M A SINNER! (Walks in and Sees) Nooo! Not the precious Cinnamon roll too! *Rolls Papyrus out on the chair where everyone else is* Whelp, You heard Papyrus. Welcome back! Even though…we were here the whole…time… But anyways enough jibber jabber! Let's get on with the story!**

(No One's POV)

After a long time at his secret graveyard, Sans decided it would be suspicious if his brother didn't know his whereabouts. He began to make his way down the damp, dark hallway to the piano room when suddenly, he heard a voice. _"Sans…"_ The voice whispered, Sans quickly spun around in the direction where he heard the voice. "W-who are you?" He asked, his own voice bouncing off the stone walls that surrounded him. A shadow began to make its way behind Sans on the wall next to him. " _I am a phantom…"_ The voice whispered into Sans' ear causing him to shiver. ' _You feel very uneasy_.' Another voice said to the short skeleton, only this voice was inside his head. Sans looked all around him only to see nothing but the dark hallway filled glowing crystals. "Answer me!" Sans yelled out to the mysterious voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. " _That's too bad that you don't remember my voice, Sans…_ " The figureless voice hissed in a tone that seemed to be threatening. Sans decided that he had had enough of this and started to make his way back to Waterfall. "If you won't tell me who you are then I'm leaving." Sans spat as he walked to the exit of the hallway.

Suddenly, a medium sized figure with a well-built frame stood in front of the older skeleton brother. _"If you don't remember my voice…then look at my face look, closely_." The voice ordered as it moved its shadowed hands in a motion that looked as if the figure was taking a hood off. Once the 'hood' was off, Sans stared in shock at who the dark figure was. "V-volunteer A!?" Sans screamed as he fell back onto the soft earth. The ghostly rabbit monster smiled as he heard Sans' voice echo off the stone walls. "Ah, so you _do_ remember me." The rabbit monster said slyly. Sans nodded, "How could I _possibly_ forget about you?" Sans asked malevolently as he got back onto his feet. The transparent monster seemed to cringe when Sans spoke, "I was hoping for a calmer response." He answered as he slowly began to approach Sans. "Back the hell off." Sans scowled as he turned away from Volunteer A, ' _You are beginning to lose your temper.'_ A different voice said inside of Sans' head and he nodded, causing Volunteer A to be confused. "Sans, I'm sorry if I did or said something to hurt you…" He apologized for something he couldn't understand. Sans eyelights became void as the more Volunteer A went on, the angrier he got. 'He shouldn't be here. He _can't_ be here.' Sans told himself as Volunteer A got closer to him.

Volunteer A was right behind Sans when he spoke again. "Sans please, turn around and look at me. I think we can fix things." He said warmly to the skeleton in blue. Sans grit his teeth when he heard Volunteer A talk. 'What is there to fix!?' He asked himself, a moment later Volunteer A placed a soft hand on Sans' shoulder. "Sans?" He asked quietly, and that was when Sans snapped. He threw Volunteer A's hand off of shoulder and his left eye blazed to life in a raging red. "YOU THINK YOU CAN FIX THINGS!? YOU'RE DEAD!" Sans spat angrily at Volunteer A, causing him to tremble and slowly back away. "S-sans…?" He quivered, but Sans wasn't done yet. "You know, my whole life's _fucked_ up because of you!" Sans yelled as his voice broke. "I hAvE to _lie_ To my _own bRother_!" He continued as he walked up to the terrified ghost in front of him. "You can't fix anything. Why? BeCauSe You'Re DEAD! SO JUST LEAVE ME, ALONE!" Sans screamed at the dumbstruck bunny who had pinned himself against the stone walls. Volunteer A had tears running down his cheeks as Sans harsh words echoed off the walls. Volunteer A hung his head sadly, "If that's what you want, I'll kindly leave you alone…" His voice trailed as he faded away to nothing, leaving Sans in perfect silence one again. " _You are filled with guilt_." A voice rang in Sans' ears as he started to walk down the hallway again.

(Sans' POV)

I walked out of the hallway and into the piano room, the instrument in question sat in its corner waiting to be played. I sighed as I walked over to it and hit a long droning cord. After I let the keys go, the wall to the graveyard was closed up out of sight. "Later mom and dad." I said somberly as I walked away from the quiet room. I walked back to the field of echo flowers where I noticed that Frisk and the other children were gone. "They must've finished their game." I said to myself as I checked the time on my phone. I had about 30 minutes before I had to go to my sentry post in Hotland, god I didn't want to go. My phone buzzed as I got a text from Papyrus. "HAVE YOU SEEN THE HUMAN?" He asked me in what seemed like a panic. I shook my head lightly as I responded. "Relax bro, I just saw them a little while ago." I hit the 'Send' button as I teleported to my Waterfall sentry station. Papyrus answered back almost instantly, "OKAY, AS LONG AS THEY ARE SAFE! I WOULDN'T WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO THEM." I chuckled at the message. "Papyrus is such a goof." I said aloud as I replied "Alright, see you back at the house later bro." I put my phone away and laid my head down on the smooth wood of my sentry station. "A few good minutes won't hurt." I told myself and quickly fell asleep.

After what felt like five minutes, I woke up to an annoying ringing sound, my phone was screaming at me to wake up. "Time for Hotland." I said to the glowing ceiling crystals as I shut off my alarm. I noticed that while I had been napping that I had gotten some messages, one of them was a status update from SwagMasterM0nsterk1d who said: "Yo check it, I'm with the human and we're going to see Undyne!" I almost crushed my phone's screen when I read it. It was the first time this had happened. "Undyne had better not hurt Baby Bones." I said through gritted teeth. I knew that it was unlikely; but things change over time. I stood up and teleported to my sentry station I took the time shift sign off and sat down to wait for Frisk and Undyne to come racing through like usual. I put my head down next to the complaints box and started to doze. At first it was just pitch black but next thing I knew, I was in the Judgement Hall. Chara was there waiting for me with a vicious smile on her face as she stood next to Frisk who was covered in dust and blood. "Ready to go again Sansy?" Chara asked me in her disgustingly innocent like voice. I felt my left eye was already burning with magic as I glared at the devil child. I snapped my fingers and spawned a few Gaster Blaster as well as a couple dozen bones. " _Let's just get to the point."_ I told the child and the devil.

Another fight, another loss.

I was down on my knees in defeat as Chara and Frisk looked at me. Chara was still smiling in victory, it was almost as if she was mocking me that she had one. Frisk, on the other hand, looked confused and almost… _sad_. I smiled and stood up, "What's wrong kiddo?" I asked as I slowly walked towards them. Both Chara and Frisk looked shocked that I was standing, never mind _walking_. "What the Hell?! You should be turning to dust!" Chara screamed at me, furiously stomping her feet on the ground. Frisk held their hands up and dropped the knife with a clatter, they looked nervous and scared. I chuckled and put my hand on Frisk's shoulder. I turned to Chara, who flinched and put one of her arms up to defend herself. "You're right Chara, I _should_ be turning to dust. Only thing is…I'm too _determined_." I said with a smirk. Suddenly, I heard Frisk sniffle and turned my attention back to them. "Kid?" I asked a little worried as they had tears rolling down their cheeks. "…I….I'M SORRY SANS!" They screamed upsetly as they threw themself at me and buried their head into my shoulder. "I..I…I n-never w-w-wanted it to b-be l-l-like t-this Sans…" They quietly apologized to me. I pet the back of Frisk's head and shushed them as I picked up the knife as silently as possible. "Hey, hey. Everything's going to be okay Kiddo." I told them softly as I rotated the knife in my hand so that the blade was facing Frisk. "R-r-really? H-how do y-you know?" They asked me hoarsely. I chuckled and raised the knife up in the air, "Because…" I started which made Frisk tilt their head up to look at me. I looked back down at them with a twisted smile and blood red eyes, I brought the knife down and stabbed Frisk in the base of her skull. "…Now you can reset." I told them as I started to laugh like the mad man I was. Frisk fell to their knees and I watched as their blood started to pool on the golden tile floor. They reached their hand out to me in a silent plea for mercy, "Sans…sans…sans…" They said my name again and again as they faded away. "SANS!" I woke up suddenly to Undyne yelling at me.

I opened one eye and saw Undyne with a spear in her hands, I shut my eye and ignored her. 'She'll fall over from the heat in just a minute or so.' I thought as I heard Frisk running over the bridge towards the water cooler. Undyne looked toward Frisk, I could tell by the way Frisk yelped frightfully. 'Relax Frisk, just don't do anything stupid.' I said mentally, I really wished I could actually say that. Undyne's heavy metal thumped on the sturdy bridge as she walked. Then, as usual, she spoke with a dry and raspy voice. "Grh, armor…so…hot…but I can't…give up." She took a couple more steps, her walking was less balanced and just like that, Undyne collapsed. I opened my eyes and sat up quietly to watch what the kid would do, "C'mon kid don't fail us now." I muttered under my breath as they looked at Undyne. They smiled gently, walked over to the water cooler, filled a cup with water and walked back to Undyne to pour the water on her head. A moment later and she stood up straight, she simply stared at Frisk as if to asses them. Well, whatever she was doing, she stopped and turned to walk back to Waterfall. It dawned on me that the genocide run from my dream and this run now, were completely oblivious to each other. I didn't stab Frisk with their own knife, I had gone with my normal speech about doing the right thing and they had cracked under sympathy. I watched silently as Frisk turned and started towards the lab, "You did good Frisk, I knew you could do it." I said quietly as they reached the SAVE star.

 **Alrighty, sorry this took so long to update everyone. I have been held up with the beginning of school and could only type a few sentences each day. However, I am hoping that I will be able to work out manageable schedle l for myself sometime soon! With that said I will see you all next time, Boi!**


	8. Old Friends

**Hello my children, it is I, IcyAnimeFan and I am back to regale you with some more I'm a Sinner. Today we will be delving into Chapter 8 and in this chapter there will be: Flashbacks, Bad puns, scenes of emotional distress, (REDACTED), and feels. I hope you enjoy. *I am staring at Toriel dumbstruck* Uhhhh, actually that's pretty on point…good job Goat Mom…Well then, let's get started!**

(Sans' POV)

I was amazed. It was incredible how fast Frisk was moving through Hotland, I almost couldn't believe it myself. I watched from the shadows as Mettaton was in a fight with Frisk and I was so proud of how well they were doing. " _Amazing, is it not?"_ I heard a nostalgic voice say to me. I looked around and found no one in sight, only shadow. _"Just know this, no matter what you do…I will always be proud of you. My son."_ The voice said in a mix between comfort and sadness. I closed my eyes and tried to remember where I last heard this voice, it then dawned on me who's voice it was and I smiled lightly. " 别忘记.(Don't Forget.)" I whispered to myself and I teleported away from Frisk and Mettaton's grand performance. I was standing in the lab behind Alphys, who was too busy being star-struck by Frisk's battle. I walked over to Alphys' spare supply closet, opened it and there they were, two old lab coats begging to be worn. One was fit for a tall adult figure, it had burns, holes and tears in it. I gently grabbed the sleeve and held it the way a child would when they were trying to get their parent's attention. "This is where it all started huh dad?" I carefully whispered to the abandoned coat. A moment after I said that, it seemed as if the whole room had moved in some way. My attention soon brought itself to the lonesome iron door next to the up escalator, I sighed happily, "Let's go say hi to some old friends." I whispered and teleported as quietly as possible to the True Labs.

I walked around the pitch black hallways with each one of my footsteps resonating all around. "Heh, just like I remember it…Cold and empty." I said as I looked at some of the old apprentice cubicles. I smiled as I heard some old machinery whirring softly in the distance " _Tibia_ honest a _femur_ apprentices and we would have a school for the scientifically gifted." I joked as I looked at just how many cubicles there were, I counted about twenty-eight apprentice cubicles and thirty-two head cubicles. "That's about six…" I started but stopped when I heard a loud "THUD!" followed by crashing machinery. I walked down the hallway and turned the corner, only to be greeted with Endogeny standing over me. "Gha! Really Endogeny, you old loaf!" I said as I tried to push them off, my hand slip on their slobber covered fur and it when into Endogeny's face orifice. It was very slimy and wet, which is not what I expected. "Um, Endogeny? Can I have my hand back?" I asked a little a nervous, my hand was starting to tingle. Endogeny made a gurgling sound and spat my hand out, it was covered in "Happiness froth". Endogeny and I shared looks with each other before I started laughing and petting Endogeny's big fluffy head. "Who's a big galoot? Huh? Who is? You are!" I said childishly, Endogeny then rolled over onto their back and waved their paws in the air wildly. "Aroooof, rooaarf." They howled in what I assumed was a happy tone. I rubbed Endogeny's belly until they suddenly got up and started "Smelling" the air. "Arroof!" They barked and ran into the recovery room, I followed after them and gasped when I saw what was inside.

It was Mrs. Drake, she was lying in a bed and breathing raggedly. "Mrs. Drake!" I yelled as I ran to her side. She was just barely able to turn her head to look at me, "Oh…. Hello there…. Sansy…." She said weakly as she slowly tried to reach for me. I carefully grabbed her hand and brought it up to my cheekbone, she was so cold I couldn't believe it. I turned to Reaper Bird who shared a worried expression with me and the other amalgamates. "What happened to her?" I asked them. They shook their head, "We are not sure, ribbit ribbit… _We just found her this way not too long ago."_ They said to me in a hoarse, whispery voice as if they had been crying for some time. Endogeny gently nudged Mrs. Drake with their nose and whined softly, the Memory Heads made a low pitched gurgling hum that seemed to indicate sympathy.

( _Flashback_ ) (No One's POV)

Alphys was waiting in the elevator with a notebook, some strange tools, and a big bag of dog food. "I hope my hypothesis is correct!" She chimed as she looked inside of her green spiral notebook. She had been studying the DT levels of the human souls for a little over a week now and came up with a hypothesis, since the amalgamates were in a stable form it should be safe to assume that Alphys could separate them and return them to normal. However, the process for executing the experiment would be _very_ messy as it involved giving the amalgamates _more_ DETERMINATION. "I really want this to work…" Alphys said quietly as the elevator doors opened to the True Lab. Alphys quickly began making her way down the hallway to the DT Extraction room, her claws clacking on the tile floor as she walked. Once she reached the extraction room and set her stuff down, Alphys walked over to an old, large filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer with a creaking groan. "I really need to oil this thing." Alphys told herself as she grabbed 3 manila folders labeled: Mrs. Drake, Endogeny and Lemon Bread. "Who should go first?" Alphys asked herself as she examined the files.

 _Endogeny:_

 _Type: Grouped dog monster_

 _Age: Multiple_

 _Height: 7'8_

 _Weight: N/A_

 _Notes: Endogeny's condition was self-stabilized from the moment the endogenous process was completed. This statement is backed by the fact that all the dog's separate personalities seem to co-operate under the command of the most experienced canine._

Alphys grabbed a pen from her lab-coat and added "Edit: May not want/ be able to be separated." After Alphys finished scribbling down her notes she opened up a different profile.

 _Mrs. Drake:_

 _Type: Multi-monster_

 _Age: 58_

 _Height: 3'2_

 _Weight: 12 Lbs._

 _Notes: Mrs. Drake is in a constant state of melting and regathering as seen by the Vegatoid that have become her crest. Said Vegatoid will drop whole parts of themselves on to the ground and then those parts are absorbed back into Mrs. Drake. As such of a result; use of DETERMNATION has been discontinued on Mrs. Drake._

Alphys checked back over notes and equations once she had read through details of Mrs. Drake. "If I-I-I use DETERMINATION one more time on M-Mrs. Drake…T-then she m-may stabilize." Alphys told herself as she turned on the large monitor in front of her. The monitor hummed to life as it turned to the input screen. Alphys quickly typed in _Input=Login_ which then prompted the command to change _._ Alphys typed some more, her claws making a loud clicking sound as her fingers moved around the keyboard. _Password= Mew Mew Kiss_ This changed the screen to a near blinding white and then, a simple green and black background appeared with around a dozen files scattered all over the screen. Dragging the mouse across the screen, Alphys easily sorted through the mess of files and found the program she wanted to execute.

Once Alphys had everything set up for testing, she began her search for the amalgamates. "Endog-geny? L-Lemon Bread? E-Everyone?" She called nervously for them as she checked all the main rooms. After a few minutes of looking, Alphys eventually heard laughter; She chased after it in high hopes. "W-Well this was p-pretty f-fast!" She said cheerfully as she slid to a stop in front of the waiting room door. The distorted and bubbly laughter beckoned for Alphys to enter and join in. Alphys took hold of the worn brass doorknob but then hesitated, how was she going to explain this to them? Alphys shook her head and her grip tightened. "N-no, I-I-I can do this!" She reassured herself after lightly smacking her cheek. With that done and out of the way, Alphys entered the room. All the amalgamates turned their head to delightfully greet Alphys as she stepped inside the small, furnished room. Endogeny barked excitedly as "Happiness Froth" spilled from their orifice, Reaper Bird walked up and gave her a high five. "Oh, Hello…Alphys." Mrs. Drake came up and gave the royal scientist a hug. Alphys cautiously hugged Mrs. Drake back, for fear of hurting her more than the initial damage had been done. As the two ended their hug, Alphys had an epiphany and grabbed Mrs. Drake's hand. "Mrs. Drake I need you to come with me right now!" She said proudly and started toward the DT Extraction room, taking Mrs. Drake with her.

(No One's POV)

Sans couldn't believe what he had heard Mrs. Drake tell him. "A-after she took….me to t-that crazy…. Room, Lady Alphys g-gave me some…. W-weird, red s-s-s-stuff…" She said tiredly as she laid her head back down on the worn, yet comfortable, pillows. Sans let go of Mrs. Drakes hand and let droop to the side of the bed. How could have Alphys done this to a sweet, harmless, old lady?' Sans thought as he clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. Sans spawned some bones and fired them in all directions. "Because of her, Mrs. Drake is in a worse condition then when she started…" He growled, causing the other amalgamates to worry. Lemon Bread carefully made her way up to Sans and grabbed one of his hands. "Will she be alright?" She asked him, her voice repeating itself like a broken record. Sans looked to Mrs. Drake, who had fallen asleep in almost no time at all and then back to Lemon Bread. "I…. Don't know… If we leave her alone… her condition may worsen." Sans said bitterly and Lemon Bread let go of him. "Oh…Okay." She said quietly as she walked over to Reaper Bird. Sans wasn't happy with this, not at all. He decided to do something about it and grabbed his phone. Back upstairs with Alphys, who was now watching a certain anime that just so happened to be her favorite. A few minutes later and her phone buzzed indicating a new message. "Tch, man it was getting to the good part!" Alphys whined as she picked up her phone. After reading the message, Alphys was shaking and almost knocked over some important stuff.

" _I know what you did, meet me in the DT Extraction room. NOW."_

 **OOOOOOHHHH Alphys is in trouble. Anyways, YAY I'm not a major flop and I can do things fast! Thank you all so much for your support I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys, you are all amazing for enjoying the weird stuff I put out. For that, I thank you all. See you next time, Boi!**


	9. Punishment

**Hi, I'm IcyAnimeFan and this is Chapter 9 of I'm a Sinner, welcome back. (Walks in and sighs with a facepalm) Bob, just no. (Lifts up Bob and sets him down next to Temmie) Stay, all of you. As of now only Toriel has made a somewhat decent intro. Anyways I've been wondering: Should I start doing something new for fun inside of I'm A Sinner? Or do all of you like it just the way it is? Please let me know, I gladly would like to see what you guys think. Now, on with the story.**

(No One's POV)

Alphys stared at her phone, she was sweating nervously. "H-how did s-s-someone learn about the T-true L-labs?" She asked herself in a poor attempt to grasp the situation. Her phone beeped again and Alphys shrieked at the top of her lungs, she blushed deeply and looked around. Thankfully, no one was around to see or hear. Alphys took a deep breath in order to calm herself down and picked up her phone. ' _Well? I'm waiting…'_ The new message said, it sent a chill down Alphys' spine. "W-who is t-this?" Alphys questioned herself as she trembled at the thought of what awaited her in the True Labs. "I-is i-it….?" She asked fearfully as a memory made its way into her conscious thought. She shook the memory away as thinking about the person she was thinking of now, brought on awful memories and months of data lost. Alphys shivered "No no, there's no way _he_ could have made his way back here without help from another." She told herself. She looked to the door that led to the True Lab and noticed that it wasn't opened, she pondered how anyone could get into the lab without her noticing or without setting off the alarms. When no monster sneaky enough came to mind she sighed in defeat and began to walk towards the door to the true labs.

Alphys was a nervous wreck as the elevator made its way down. She was constantly whipping the sweat from her forehead with her lab coat sleeve and gingerly tapping her foot on the tile floor of the elevator. 'This can't be happening…This _can't_ be happening.' Alphys thought to herself, she wanted to get back to her console and resume watching her anime. However, fate was not going to let her get away with this. _Sans_ was not going to let her get away with all the things she had done, he had kept quiet for _far too long_ and now he was not going to sit idle while this went on. Finally, the elevator made its way to the bottom and the doors opened, Alphys stood there as if she had been turned to stone. Her feet were cemented to the floor and she had a death grip on the elevator door, her entire figure was shaking in anticipation for one of the amalgamates to jump out and yell "Boo!" and she desperately hoped that this was all a joke. Sadly enough, Alphys quickly realized this was no joke when her phone beeped a third time. ' _Did you really think you could hide the truth forever?'_ The new message read.

Alphys took in a sharp breath when she read it. "I-I t-thought th-that hiding the Amalgamates would s-save them from being emotionally hurt." She told herself as she shook her head. Without her even thinking about it, Alphys' feet began to move and she started making her way down the dark hallways. Moving from muscle memory, Alphys began to go over a mental list of any and _all_ possible monsters that would be able to figure out what had occurred here, never mind _finding_ the True Labs. Alphys quickly crossed out the Royal Guard and all of the monsters incapable of speech, then she crossed off the members of Tem Village for obvious reasons. She gently rubbed the back of her head, she was stumped. After all, no one with _half a brain_ would suspect Alphys for any sort of wrong doings. Alphys chuckled, this lifted her spirits some and gave her a better sense of control. She continued walking and re-evaluated her list, surely it wasn't anyone in _Snowdin,_ they're all way too nice! Alphys had made sure she believed the 'truth' she was giving herself as she eventual stopped and sighed. She had arrived at her destination.

Alphys shivered as an eerie aura came seeping through the crack beneath the door. "O-oh, d-d-dear…" She whispered as she noticed gentle movement from behind the large window. Just to be sure, Alphys pinched herself to make sure that she was in fact, not asleep and this was all some elaborate nightmare. Groaning sadly, Alphys placed her hand on the door handle, turned it and stepped inside the dark room. One Alphys was inside, the door suddenly slammed behind her, clearly Sans' doing as he was very much peeved at her. "H-hello?" Alphys seemingly asked the darkness as she slowly walked to the center of the room. Little did Alphys suspect, the amount of trouble she was in at that very moment. She felt a chill crawl up her spine as she realized there was another presence with her in the room, it was the very same presence that was giving off the dark aura and it belonged to the one monster she had forgotten to take into account on her list. "Glad to see you took your fucking time Alphys." Sans spat from over her shoulder. Alphys screamed and spun around to meet Sans face to face. "S-Sans!?" She cried out fearfully. Said aggravated skeleton nodded and held a femur to Alphys' throat, she held her arms up in surrender and started nervously sweating.

"H-how do y-you know about t-this place?" She asked him in a quivering tone. Sans smirked, much to Alphys' shock "I know lots of things dear Alphys." He said with a near malevolent tone. Said dinosaur scientist nodded, but still didn't seem to be grasping the bigger picture. Sans smirk dropped and he pressed the femur closer against Alphys' neck. "Including the DT experiments you've been conducting for the past half-decade." Alphys' eyes widened and she gasped. "W-when did y-you learn t-that?" She asked, choosing her words carefully. Sans shook his head with a sigh. "I've known about them the whole time." He said coldly. Alphys squeak and tried to back away from Sans, he wouldn't let her and he shoved her into the wall. Alphys groaned in pain at the impact and looked into Sans eyes, they were a foreboding red. Gasping for air, Alphys managed to squeeze a single word out of her lips. "W-why….?" She asked weakly. Sans growled and smacked Alphys across the face. "There are two answers to that question. One, you hurt Mrs. Drake and two is that _I am the origina_ l." He replied angrily as Alphys held her now freshly bruised cheek.

Realizing what he meant, Alphys didn't know what to think anymore. 'How is he stable?' and 'When did he receive DETERMINATION?' were just a couple of questions that went through the scaly scientist's mind. Desperately not wanting to invoke Sans' wrath anymore she went with, "What's wrong with Mrs. Drake?" as her main question to Sans. He glared at her and grabbed her from the neck of her lab coat, he dragged her all the way to the recovery room and shoved her down on the hard tile in front of Mrs. Drake's bed. "Go ahead, look at what you've done." Sans spat as Alphys slowly got back on her feet. Alphys nervously looked over at Mrs. Drake, sweat poured down her complexion as she gently pulled the blanket away from Mrs. Drake and saw her worsened state. "Oh, oh my gosh!" She exclaimed with her hands covering her face. Sans stood by the wall and stared at her as she gently lifted Mrs. Drake's head and started to talk to her in a low whisper. After a minute or two of talking, Alphys stood up crying. "I-I'm so, so s-sorry M-Mrs. Drake." She stuttered as she wiped away tears. Taking a deep breath and utilizing a brief moment to gather her thoughts she held out her hand to Mrs. Drake and shakily said, "I-I p-promise… Mrs. Drake, that I w-w-will f-fix t-this." However, Alphys didn't realize that Sans already knew the outcome of everything she did.

Suddenly, Alphys felt the air leave her chest as she was raised off of her feet. Sans bright red eyes pierced the darkness like a hot knife through butter and all Alphys could do, was stare straight into them. "I think you've done enough." Sans said darkly as Alphys kicked and struggled to get out of the vice grip on her soul. Sans slowly tightened his fist and in doing so, tightened his grip on Alphys' soul. Sans laughed at Alphys' meager attempts to escape. "Keep trying, this is absolutely fun to watch." He said, his voice no longer filled with anger but rather; filled with cruel, killer intent. Alphys choked, gasped and wheezed helplessly. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and all Sans did was laugh, dark and cruel, it bounced off the tile walls and began to crescendo until it was all Alphys could hear. Her tears turned into desperate sobs and her tears began to hit the floor, void of sound and un-noticed by any present pair of eyes in the room. "S-sans…I-I th-thought…" She started but took a deep breath and coughed as Sans tightened his magic grip on Alphys' soul. Alphys began to cry and wheeze harder. "I-I th-thought we w-were friends…!" She choked out sadly.

Sans pulled Alphys closer to him and smirked deviously. "Oh Alphys, we are friends. You just simply screwed up _. Royally_." He said in an almost mocking tone. Alphys squeaked nervously at the word 'Royally' as just hearing the simple word leave Sans' mouth brought on bad thoughts. 'Does Sans know about… _Him?'_ Alphys thought fearfully at the potential dirt the older skeleton brother could have on her. Alphys wanted to scream, but the pressure on her from Sans' magic somehow prevented that; it was almost as if Sans was controlling her like a puppet. "P-please don't t-tell A-Asgore!" She pleaded with him not to say anything to the king of the monsters. Sans chuckled "You really shouldn't lie to the judge and jury Alphys." He said as he began to set her back down on the floor. Alphys' breathing began to calm as she felt herself being lowered. "W-what are y-you talking about S-sans?" She pondered as she felt her feet touch the tile floor. "Let me answer your question with my own. Do you know about the royal judge?" He responded. Alphys nodded "Whoever is the royal judge is in charge of upholding good behavior and moral character in the Underground." She explained. "Great, I'm glad you know that." Sans replied with a wink. Alphys was greatly confused. "Where are you going with this Sans?" She asked, desperately in need of an answer. Sans put his hand on Alphys' shoulder and sighed almost gleefully. "Alphys, how many jobs do I have?" He asked her. She brought her hand to her chin and thought about it for a minute. "Five, I think. Sentry, Hotdog seller, Comedian, Telescope stargazing and that 'Fried Snow' gig you have." She said, listing off the jobs she knew Sans had.

Suddenly, Sans' eye sockets became pitch black voids and he started to laugh malevolently. "Close, you forgot one." He said with darkness in words. Alphys took a few steps back and felt sweat running down her forehead. "H-heh, w-which one?" She quietly questioned. Around half a second after Alphys had asked which job she missed, Sans magic eye ignited in a hot, burning red. Immediately, Alphys was surrounded by around two dozen bones and had five Gaster Blasters pointed at her. "I'm also the _Royal Judge."_ Sans answered threateningly as Alphys stood terrified by his words. Sans walked up to Alphys and help up her jaw with his pointer finger. "Now, I'm not saying this as Royal Judge. I'm saying this as a scientist; all of your DT experiments are for naught. Why is that? Because there are too many variables to work with for one investigation." He told her cold and monotone. Alphys squeaked as the truth hit her like an out of control golf ball to the face. Slowly accepting that Sans was right, Alphys sunk down to the floor and balled herself up. "O-Oh my g-gosh…How could I have been so _stupid_!?" She scorned herself as tears resumed rolling down her face. Sans smiled cruelly, he had enjoyed using Alphys like a toy and now that he made her doubt herself, he was ready to let her go. Sans snapped his fingers and his attacks vanished into thin air, he turned around and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets. "I won't tell anyone about what you've been doing all this time, just know that this is your first warning." He called over his shoulder. Alphys flinched at the sound of his voice and he chuckled when he saw her. Without saying anything else, Sans teleported away and left Alphys to cry in the darkness of the True Labs.

 **Awww, poor Alphys. Whelp, it had to happen: she hurt more than just Mrs. Drake with her DT experiments and Sans was tired of it. Now we move on to other things. What will happen next? How will Sans judge Frisk in the Judgment Hall? And Will Alphys ever be the same?! Find out what happens next in, I'm a Sinner.**


	10. Judgement

**Hiiiiiiii I'm bbbbaaacccckk! Didya miss me? Well, I missed you and I'm glad to be updating this story! Yeah, no character intro this time…Sorry. BUT I hope you like this chapter anyways! Thanks, now let's get started!**

(No One's POV)

How many times had Sans been in this golden hallway? The answer was; too many to count anymore. Sans was tired of the repetitive emptiness that awaited him inside the Judgement Hall. So many times, reset and wait, reset and wait. Over and over again and Sans was tired of it, he wanted something to change. _Anything_ to change so much as it generates a different outcome happy or not, he just wanted something new. Luckily; today was the day Sans had been waiting for, this time he would get his happy ending where no one died and everyone's dreams could be reality. This time, he would see the world the Underground sat beneath and not just an old black and white photo. Sneaking a glance at the time, Sans knew it would only be a matter of mere minutes before he would be speaking to Frisk.

 _He was met with the end of a knife instead._

Sans stared at the tip of the silver blade in Frisk's-No, _Chara's_ hand with empty eyes. Sans sighed, 'Here we go again.' He thought as his unnoticed gaze moved to meet Chara's childish expression. "What do you want so badly _this_ time, _brat_?" He spat tiredly at the evil twin like version of Frisk. Chara giggled and carefully slid her finger along the edge of blade. "Nothing, from the rest of the Underground at least." She said in the same annoying tone that made Sans want to grind his teeth against a rock. However, Sans didn't say anything as he was actually a little curious where the demon child was going with this. Chara looked back up at Sans with a twisted smirk. "Nothing to say, huh? That's alright I'll just keep talking then." She said with a small chuckle at the end of her sentence. Sans glared at the child as he continued to listen to what she had to say. "You see, I know you too well by now. And, after watching and sitting quietly for the past few days…I've begun wondering something…" She said slyly as her eyes began to faintly glow red.

She ran towards Sans and stopped the knife a mere inch from touching him. "JuSt HoW StRoNg ArE YoU?" She yelled in her heavily distorted voice that no longer held any significance to the skeleton anymore. He sighed and finally spoke to the child. "You already know, I'm strong enough to kill you a couple hundred times and-" He spoke seriously before Chara cut him off. "LIES! StOp LyInG To mE!" She shrieked, her hand trembling heavily. Sans shrugged. "Don't know what you want from me kid, I'm just a simple skeleton with a Base stat of one." He said calmly as he stared into Chara's wide, crazed eyes. The phantom girl backed away with heavy breaths. "StOp…QuieT…No more games…" She harshly whispered as she stared blankly at the golden floor. Sans smirked with a gentle scoff. "But, if it's a fight you want from me…" He said with his voice drifting as aimlessly as a lost soul. Chara slowly looked back at Sans as he spoke and flinched at his void eyes.

Suddenly, Sans' eye ignited in a deadly shade of red and the fight began.

There was no familiar sound of birds chirping outside as Sans spoke, just a dreadful echo. "It's a terrible day outside. Wars are happening, people are dying. On days like these, people like us…" He started as Chara took her fighting stance and anticipated his first attack. "ShOuLd Be GoInG sTrAiGhT To HeLL." He shouted in his own broken and devilish voice. His hand soon engulfed in the same shade of DETERMINED red as his eyes.

 _Chara was dead before she even knew what was going on._

Refusing to die once again, Frisk and Chara quickly found themselves standing in the center of the Judgment hall… Without Sans. Chara was panting and Frisk was trembling, "Where are you!? If you're just going to kill me and take off, at least have the guts to say so!" The ghostly girl screamed at what she thought was an empty corridor. She looked around in slow circles, her eyes focused for the figure of the smiling skeleton man. "Show yourself!" She screeched harshly, not noticing Frisk's quiet gasp from behind. "I'm RiGhT HeRe…" Sans whispered into the ghost girl's ear and she quickly spun around, only to be met with a sharp pain shooting from her abdomen. Sans had stabbed her with a sharp ended bone and she looked up with some tears peaking out of the corners of her eyes. "NoW…LeT's HaVe sOmE FuN!" He shouted and teleported away before Chara's fist could connect with his face. Chara was now breathing heavily and spun around just in time to barely dodge an explosive beam of red. 'Gaster Blaster.' She thought as she pushed herself off of the ground.

Sans laughed as he watched the little girl in front of him struggle to stand up. She had received two stabbing blows to each of her legs while she had been maneuvering off of the tiled floor and she was now actually beginning to cry from the pain. "Y-you cheapskate! You t-tricked me, this isn't fair!" She screamed, her knife still in hand pointed at the now merciless skeleton. Sans was now angry, he marched up to Chara and kicked her in the face, sending her flying back a few feet. "FaIr!? WaS It _fAiR_ wHeN yOu kIlLEd EvErYoNe I KnEw aNd LoVeD?!" He screamed at her as she held her broken jaw, matched with bleeding gums and a bruised tongue. Chara then felt a sudden pain in her chest and looked down to see that her soul was now blue. She looked back up at Sans with a matching angry expression and nodded furiously. Sans growled under his breath "In ThAt CaSe…I'm DoNe wItH FaIr!" He howled in a blinded rage as he swiftly sent Chara into a field of sharpened bones.

Chara was dead once again, Sans was gripping his skull tightly. "Quiet…B-be quiet…" He muttered as Chara popped back into the world behind him. She silently turned around and watched as the skeleton began to break down. "N-no I'm not…S-she is… QUIT MOCKING ME!" He shouted to figures Chara couldn't see. At first the two children stood in confusion, but after a few moments Chara understood. "I'll KILL YOU! …No you c-can't make me…" Sans shouted before growing quiet again. He then collapsed on his knees, and began to laugh. It was quiet at first, no more than a giggle and Frisk then looked upset. "Oh no…I did something wrong again…" They whimpered when they noticed the tears falling from Sans' eye sockets. Chara starred at the middle aged skeleton as his childish giggles began to grow into frantic chuckles, then became a fit of uncontrollable laughter that neither kid could understand.

(Sans's POV)

I had lost my mind, and it _felt great_. Chara now had a reason to be afraid of me, maybe now she would leave us alone and we could move on from this vicious cycle. I was laughing at the wonderful ideas the voices were giving me, each one was better than the last. "First, I'll stab that devil c-child through her awful and w-wretched blackened heart." I muttered in between my 'wonder fits.' I noticed the devil child and another child next to them had back up a little out of the corner of my vision. 'Wonderful, they fear me…' I thought with a jittery laugh escaping my mouth. Maybe I'll kill the other kid too, just for the fun of it. "Yeah, That's a great idea!" I chimed and the kids backed up again. I laughed "It won't even matter how many times I kill you!" I shouted and the other child cowered. "I'm sure you'll just reset anyways" I whispered….'Wait, reset?' I thought, I suddenly felt mad. My laughing stopped and I scowled at the thought of another reset. I stood up and turned to face the kids. Chara and, 'who's the other one?' I thought, I think I recognize them… But from where? They were trembling and looked, no longer afraid they looked sad and concerned. Right? I blinked.

Suddenly, everything became lighter and I could think clearly. The kids were staring at me, Chara looked confused but also ready to fight and Frisk still looked worried. 'Frisk? Yeah, I'm sure that's right.' A part of me said reassuring the fact that I knew them. I looked away and thought about what I was going to say to the two of them. But when I looked back to where they had been standing, they were gone. "What?!" Was all I could say before there was large flash of light. 'That's not common with resets…What's going on?!' I thought as the light eventually started to dim and I found myself, in the center of the Judgment Hall looking at happy faced Frisk. I heard Chara's voice echo inside my head, "I erased Frisk's memories of the fight between you and me, just go with it." She hissed and I shrugged as Frisk ran up and gave me a tight hug. "Sans! I did it, just like you wanted!" They cheered happily as they rubbed their head against my chest. I pat their head softly and smiled brightly. "Good job kiddo, you did great. I'm proud of you." I chimed in a tone almost as cheerful as Frisk's.

I rubbed their back and spun around with them to face the tall archway that led to Asgore. I sighed happily. "Whelp, Asgore's waiting. Knock 'em dead and make us proud." I cheered with probably one of the widest grins on my face since, well ever. I gave the kid a nudge on their back and they started running with their head held high. Freedom was so close this time I could smell it, granted it smelled like lemon floor cleaner, tea, and flowers but I didn't care. 'We're too close to call it quits now.' I thought as I teleported into the throne room and watched as Asgore began talking Frisk and soon, the fight started.

 _But that damn yellow flower just had to get in the way._


End file.
